Down from the Mountain
by Areku
Summary: After the escaflowne movie, Van is left alone looking into the quickly darkening sky, wondering,


Escaflowne is owned by Sunrise, Bandai, and lots of other people. I own nothing but this little tribute, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Down from the Mountain  
  
By Areku  
  
  
  
  
  
The last echo of Sora's song faded, and Van was left standing alone on top of the mountain, not far from the village of Adon.  
  
He hadn't blinked once, and it was over. Hitomi was gone.  
  
He gazed at where she had last stood, at the cliff's edge, and wondered if the events of the past few weeks had really happened. Was there really a girl named Hitomi? Had she ever come to Gaea?  
  
He had nothing left of her. Their last moments together were more like a dream than reality. As she stood in front of him wings appeared on her back- then she was gone, and not one feather remained to prove she was ever there.  
  
Ironic, she had just asked if they would be together forever.  
  
The days they spent together were short and few, yet she changed his life and it would never be the same. He had lived for one thing- the revenge of his family and country. For years he had been at war with the Black Dragon's Clan. He had reeked of blood, he never rested, and nothing mattered but Folken's death, Dune's death.  
  
_No one_ was apart of this life...until she came.  
  
A thought struck him, maybe, just maybe, she hadn't returned to the Mystic Moon. What if, instead of disappearing, she had actually fallen and was now lying at the bottom of the cliff? It was gruesome thought, but Van prayed it was true. If it was, and she was down there, then she wouldn't have left him, he could carry her back to the village and the Adomites could heal her, as they had him. It was possible.  
  
He ran to the cliff's edge and looked over. It was a gradual drop, rocks jutting out every which way all the way down. The valley bellow was covered in a haze; he could barely see the tops of the trees. Van didn't have to look at the horizon to know that the twilight hours were fading fast, and soon he wouldn't be able to see his hand in front of his face, let alone find Hitomi. Strangely enough, none of that mattered.  
  
In an instant he released his wings and was headed swiftly down the rocky side of the mountain. His eyes scanned the ground hoping, praying, that her body would be there, and that he wasn't alone again.  
  
  
  
But to no avail, she was not there.  
  
  
  
He should've known better.  
  
  
  
He circled the area once again before landing. He started walking toward where he had last seen the lights of the village.  
  
The path to the village was illuminated with the bluish glow of twilight. The noise of birds had given way to crickets chirping. You would never be able to tell that the Dragon war had just ended, or that there had ever been a war. Back then he wouldn't have noticed such trivial things.  
  
He was alone for so long... His hatred for his brother had dissipated; his all-consuming vengeance was no more, because of Hitomi. She made him see the world around him. With her he wasn't alone. With his purpose and Hitomi gone, he should've been alone and friendless, again. But he wasn't alone anymore. He could see the people who had always been by his side, like Merle.  
  
In Hitomi he had found a companion like no other, she understood him completely which she proved in every conversation they had.  
  
"We're alike, you and I," she had said, "Can I stay with you? I want to stay close to you."  
  
As he drew closer to the village he could hear the bustle of the citizens. They happily went about their lives, the war was over they had nothing more to worry about. He spotted the circle of children around Merle, playing and laughing.  
  
Merle saw him coming and jumped up and ran to meet him. Shouting, "Vaaaaaan sama I was so worried." But instead of jumping on him she stopped short. Something wasn't right with the scene, Van wasn't suppose to be coming back alone. Then it hit her, "Where's Hitomi?"  
  
Van smiled sadly, and looked up at where the Mystic Moon was last seen. She followed his gaze, and looked up at the endless night sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And there might be a time for us to part again,  
  
  
  
But that's not the end, is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
0kay, so I'm not the most original person out there. At least no one has really done this for the Escaflowne MOVIE before now.  
  
I got this idea a LONG time ago, and finished on a friend's suggested. 'Sister', Youjibaracuda, I hope you're reading this ^_~  
  
Please, please, review and tell me what you think. Or email me at Areku_kun@yahoo.com 


End file.
